Sharing mixed reality experiences among two or more users or game players can provide compelling gaming and other user experiences. Particularly in contexts where users or players are mobile, mapping, integrating and sharing the information gathered into a consistent model and depicting that information as a given representation for each user or player can prove challenging. For example, in simultaneous location and mapping (SLAM) systems, a moving sensor platform simultaneously may build a representation of an environment (map) while tracking its position within the map. In some examples, multiple platforms may traverse portions of the same physical environment and generate platform-specific map data. For these platforms to have shared experiences that incorporate the common physical environment, map data may be shared among the platforms.
In one example, each platform may share all of its map data with each other platform. Each platform may thereby have access to all of the map data generated by all other platforms. However, the data storage capacity necessitated for each platform in this example may be extremely large and commercially impractical, particularly for data-rich environments involving large maps. An example of a data-rich environment may be a mixed reality experience that includes representations of three-dimensional holographic objects, virtual representations of physical environments, audio data from the environments, etc. Further, where the moving sensor platforms operate in low bandwidth environments, sharing excessive amounts of data can result in unacceptable latency issues and corresponding negative user experiences.